


The Bigger Piece

by reagancrew



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reagancrew/pseuds/reagancrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little continuation of the scene from 2x11 after Pete asks the ladies for help with the Kelly situation. </p>
<p>Bering and Wells </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bigger Piece

“So, whaddya think?” Pete asked anxiously to the room at large.

“About you moving in with Kelly?” Myka clarified. 

“Well, yeah. I mean, i-is it even kosher, you know? Warehouse wise?” There was a pause as the three women glanced at one another. “Right,” Pete answered himself, “Forgot who I was asking.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Myka sounded affronted. 

“Well, she’s a tech nerd,” he pointed at the redhead. “She’s a hundred and fifty,” and he indicated the time traveler who looked a bit annoyed at being called old. “And you’re,” he waved his hands hopelessly “...Myka,” his partner glared at him, and Helena had to bite back a chuckle. “Not exactly relationship success stories.”

“Hey, I just got out of a serious relationship,” Claudia was quick to defend herself.

“Well you didn’t ‘get out.’” Pete reminded her, not so gently. “He had to change his identity and move to a different state.”

“By order of the Justice Department.”

Pete shrugged and stared at her innocently. 

“Point taken,” she grumbled, moving back to her corner.

“I know a thing or two about the opposite sex,” HG spoke up. “Many of my lovers were men,” and there was her signature smirk making its appearance. Pete’s jaw dropped a bit and Claudia gulped, but Myka merely repressed a smile. 

“We’re gonna follow up on that at a later date,” the man sputtered, “but for now, can we bring the focus back ‘round to moi.” 

“Okay, Pete,” Myka said, clapping her hands together, “you just have to ask yourself one question-”

“I know,” he drawled. “Do I enjoy being yelled at in Español?” The way he said it made it obvious that he did, indeed, enjoy being reprimanded in the romance language.  
But Myka was on a bit of a different track. “Do you love her?”

“Yeah,” came out quickly. But then, “I-I-I think so. I don’t know,” and he looked at the other three for help. 

“Okay, you’re out to a restaurant,” Myka says. “You order dessert. The waitress cuts it in half, one side is a little bit bigger than the other. Which half do you give her?” And the women stared at him carefully, waiting for his response. 

“Well the bigger half of course ‘cause otherwis-”

“Dude, you’re screwed,” Claudia crowed. 

“Awww,” Myka scrunched her face up in some semblance of a ‘cuuuute’ expression.

“You love her,” Helena affirmed with a smart nod, her hand resting on the back of Myka’s chair. 

“Whaaaat? No. Shut u-”

“You’re in love,” the authoritative voice spoke from behind him, and Pete spun around.

“Oh. Hi, Mrs. F. Well, yeah, apparently based on a dessert. I guess. I don’t know. Me and the ladies were just -” but that was their cue, and the ‘ladies’ had all managed to slip away, pulling a Mrs. Frederic, so to speak, and leaving a flustered Pete behind with the ageless woman. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Did you see his face?!” Claudia grinned at the older two agents. “He’s totally in lurv with the vet.” 

Myka smiled back at the younger girl’s enthusiasm. 

“Yes, well, poor Peter. Love can be a fickle thing,” Helena quipped, meeting Myka’s gaze with a teasing smile of her own.

“I’m gonna go tell, Artie,” and before they could stop her, Claudia had shot out of the door and down the umbilicus. 

“Well, that was entertaining, didn’t you think, darling?” Helena asked, moving away to run a finger over the computer monitor. She studied the dust that collected curiously before wiping it off and looking up to find Myka watching her. “I’m happy for him,” she smirked. 

“Yes, I’m sure Kelly will keep him on his toes,” Myka agreed, but she was frowning softly at the Brit across from her. 

“What is it?” Helena asked, taking a step closer. “What’s going through that brain of yours?”

“Just, what you said,” Myka responded, running a hand through her curls. 

HG took another silent step forward, spinning through the previous few minutes in her head as she did so. “The lovers comment?” She decided on. “I didn’t mean to upset you, darling,” and she sounded truly apologetic. 

“No, no, not that,” and the taller woman let out half a snort. “Although I thought Pete was going to have a little baby meltdown right then and there.”

“Yes, well. I certainly see no reason to be shy about such things,” the former Warehouse 12 agent practically purred, close enough now that she could have touched the other woman with an outstretched arm.

“You certainly don’t,” Myka mumbled in response, sounding somewhat rueful. “Love is a fickle thing,” she suddenly said, too loud for their close quarters. She flushed. “That’s what you said.” 

“Yes, well. Isn’t it?” HG asked coyly, reaching out a slim finger and running it down Myka’s arm, grinning at the goosebumps which appeared on the other woman’s flesh.

“Is it?” Myka turned the question around. She was staring at the shorter brunette now. Her green eyes peering into black depths as if searching for the end of the night sky, knowing it was far too distant to spot.

Helena ruminated on the question thoughtfully. “Say we were out. For dinner,” she clarified. “Say, I’d asked you to accompany me for the evening,” and she reached out, this time resting a hand on Myka’s hip bone. “And say, we’d ordered dessert,” Myka wasn’t looking at her anymore. She was focused intently on the fingers splayed out on her waist, on the warmth seeping through her thin t-shirt. Helena placed her other hand on the opposite hip. “And the waiter cut it in half, and one piece was a bit larger than the other.” She gave a slight tug, pleased when Myka shuffled forward automatically so their bodies were separated by only a hair’s breadth of air. 

“Yes,” Myka breathed, urging the british voice to continue spinning its tale.

Helena leaned forward and tilted her head so as to be able to whisper directly into the taller woman’s ear. HG felt a thrill run through her when Myka shivered at the breath on her neck. “If one half was slightly larger than the other, the only conceivable action would be to offer you the larger slice.” And she closed the distance between them, laying a light, chaste kiss to Myka’s cheek. 

The comment, although completely innocent, came out sounding anything but, and Myka felt as if her autonomic nervous system had shut down for several seconds. Her heart skipped a few beats, and her breathing was irregular. She gripped Helena’s forearms tightly. “Yo-” she cleared her throat. “You would?” 

Helena let a light, tinkling laugh. “Don’t sound so surprised, darling.” She leaned back so as to be able to take in Myka’s slightly stunned expression, quirking an eyebrow as she did so. “Despite what Agent Lattimer may think he knows about you, I have found you to be quite a...” she paused, “successful lover,” she finished delicately. 

And if it was possible, Myka felt herself blush even more. But the older woman frowned at the sudden redness and lifted one of her hands to cup the cheek in her palm. Her skin was cool against the heat in Myka’s face. “You are quite unaware, are you not, of what an absolutely stunning creature you are.” It came out sounding melancholy and a bit wistful. Myka could not read the expression lying hidden in the inventor’s dark eyes. So when HG leaned forward, Myka closed hers without any inhibition to accept the softest of kisses from the other woman. Their lips met gently, and Myka opened herself to the time traveler, unable to stifle a soft moan when Helena’s taste was on her tongue. 

“Helena,” she breathed when they separated, the inventor now looking slightly pink as well. “I-” she glanced down at the floor shyly, but then back up to meet a hooded gaze, bottomless and seemingly all-knowing. “I’d give you the bigger half, too,” it sounds childish, but is the most honest thing she might have said. 

And the smile Helena sent her was blinding in its brilliance, so much so that Myka missed the telltale sad smirk it trailed off into as HG leaned forward to capture her lips in another kiss. Because all she knew was that HG Wells was kissing her and there was nothing more wonderful in all the world. Nothing more wonderful than the feel of the inventor’s lips soft on her own and the knowledge that in a hypothetical restaurant, on a hypothetical date, on some hypothetical evening, she had been given the bigger half by this woman whose curves managed to fit hers perfectly.


End file.
